Hunting Ridley
by butterflylion14
Summary: Years ago, Karla Benedict made a deal with the devil, saving her soulfinder and her children's lives. As far as she is concerned, she has kept to her side of the bargain and believes that devil to be dead. But as the chance to escape the demons of her past develops, a new enemy arises, one prepared to keep the past well and truly buried, no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So, hey guys. Obviously you're reading this which means the first chapter of Hunting Ridley is uploaded. Updates are every Wednesday and remember that although I am taking a break from writing my other Karla and Saul stories, this will feature them quite heavily. The back-story of my characters is completely fictional, I made it up to suit the story and I in no way own these characters or the Savant idea- all rights go to Joss Stirling. This will also be featured on my blog; the link is in my author profile. This is about the boys finding their soulfinders and if you have any questions, then feel free to jump up and down, waving your hands in the air. Thank you for reading and reviewing in advance, I hope you enjoy! xxx

**Chapter One**

_The Benedict Home, Wrickenridge_

It was the twelfth of December. The foggy morning had lazily transformed into a cold and snowy evening, but the Benedict house was warmed by a large log fire, the Christmas decorations were up, the bright lights reflecting in the baubles on the tree. In the kitchen Karla was at the oven, stirring a spicy soup, one eye on the clock and the other on her youngest child, her daughter Anya, who had spent the day lying on the sofa watching cartoons because she was- as Anya put it- sicky and icky_._ From the living room where Anya lay, Karla could hear the low sound of the television playing Anya's favorite movie and the sleepy mumblings of her daughter as she sang along;

"_You're a mean one… mister Grinch…you really are a heel… you're as cuddly as a cactus…you're as charming as an eel… Mister Grinch…"_

Anya Benedict yawned and closed her eyes sleepily as the song continued, the bright colors from the television reflecting in the Christmas baubles on the tree. She drew the blanket closer around her, shivering despite the burning log fire. She yawned again and snuggled down, the sick feeling in her stomach lessening slightly as she breathed evenly. On the table beside her stood an empty glass, filled with the dregs of orange juice and a plate of half eaten toast. There were footsteps and her mother entered the room, a fresh glass of orange juice in one hand and the thermometer in the other. Anya opened her mouth obediently as Karla stuck the thermometer under her tongue and watched as she cleared the table and replaced the empty glass with the fresh one. Karla straightened Anya's blanket and held a warm hand to her daughter's forehead. She smiled softly and kissed her cheek. "I'll get your daddy to look at you when he gets home honey," she said quietly, "I don't like the feel of that forehead of yours."

"Am I sick momma?" Anya's soprano voice was hoarse and crackly. Karla smoothed down her daughter's curls and took the thermometer back. Even at nine years old, she was the spitting image of her mother with long black curls and wide brown eyes, that delicate slender figure and a mass of brown freckles.

"I'm afraid so sweetie." She stood and picked up the empty glass of orange juice. "No school for you tomorrow." Anya smiled feebly and flopped back down onto the sofa. Karla tucked the blanket around her again, kissed her forehead and stood. "I'm going to do dinner; you think you'll be able to eat something?"

"I'll try momma."

"That's my girl. Call if you need anything okay baby?"

"Momma!" Anya called quickly and Karla turned around, an amused expression on her face. "Yes darling?"

"When's daddy coming home?"

The front door slammed, followed by the sound of boots on wood, keys on the counter, and coat on a chair. "Daddy's home baby!" Saul appeared in the doorway. "How're my princesses?"

"Daddy!" Anya tried to squeal but she ended up coughing. Karla was at her side instantly, rubbing her back and handing her the orange juice. Saul quickly crossed the room, one hand on his wife's knee, the other on Anya's forehead.

"She's feverish," he murmured, looking up at Karla who nodded her eyes full of concern. His hand reached Karla's cheek and she covered it with her own, linking their fingers. _I love you, _she mouthed. He kissed her gently. _I love you to, _was his reply. Karla stood and ruffled Anya's curls.

"I'd best getter dinner going; else the boys will be snacking on junk as soon as they get home." As Karla disappeared into the kitchen, Saul gently lifted his daughter into his arms and sat down with her on his lap. He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a Hershey's Bar. He handed it to Anya who smiled.

"Don't tell your momma," he whispered.

"Don't think I didn't see you doing that Saul," came Karla's call from the kitchen. Anya giggled as her mother came back into the room and held out her hand. Reluctantly, Anya handed the bar over. "You can have it after dinner sweetheart okay?"

"Yes momma," Anya said, snuggling against her father.

"Why don't you tell your daddy what you put in your letter to Santa?" Karla suggested, pausing the Grinch and smiling as her daughter reached for the crumpled yellow envelope covered in red crayon and glittery stickers.

As Anya opened the letter, Saul's heart sank. There was only one thing on her list; Brianna Ballerina. A walking, talking, singing doll that Anya had been talking about since Sadie McCrea had brought hers in at school for Show 'n' Tell just before the holidays, and had thrown Anya's own old doll in the pond, where it had never been recovered. Anya had first set her eyes on Brianna Ballerina when her eldest brother Trace had taken her to see the shop window in Toys R Us for a treat and she had fallen in love with the doll, her large blue eyes and soft blonde ringlets and velvet pink tutu; it all made her shiver with glee when she imagined all the games they could play together. Sadly, her old doll, Lucy-May had paled in comparison to Brianna Ballerina, and the games they used to play never felt real anymore. Since the Sadie incident, Anya was of the opinion that Sadie throwing Amelia's old doll away hadn't been such a bad thing, especially if now she could have Brianna Ballerina for Christmas.

Saul smiled as Anya chattered and kissed the top of her head. Saul was remarkably disappointed in himself; money was tight these days, what with a lack of customers and cases, he knew how desperately she wanted that doll and it killed him inside knowing he couldn't give his daughter what she wanted, especially at Christmas. Saul looked at the happiness on his daughters face and wondered briefly if another job wouldn't hurt; he was on friendly terms with Duke, the owner of the local Wrickenridge garage, and he knew how to fix cars with his eyes shut, Duke might help him out for while.

"What do you think daddy? Do you think Santa will bring me my doll?" Anya looked up at him earnestly and for a moment Saul thought he would crack.

"I think Santa will do his best darling. Let me get a coffee and we'll watch the end of Grinch before your brothers get home, 'kay doll?" Anya nodded and Saul quickly crossed into the kitchen, where Karla was chopping vegetables and flicked the switch on the kettle.

"You okay?" Karla asked quietly, looking up at her husband briefly.

"I need another job, either that or a case." He said quietly and Karla stopped chopping.

"Saul, darling don't be ridiculous, you're hardly ever at home as it is."

"She wants that doll, Karla, don't tell me she hasn't tried to talk to you about it, because I know she has. She's been hinting and pointing for months." He ran his hand through his hair and Karla took his hands.

"Those dolls are at least a hundred and twenty dollars each; we can't afford that!" she hissed and Saul took her shoulders.

"If I got another job-"

"If-if," Karla cupped his cheeks, "darling there are no jobs, besides you'd be a fool to try, God knows I'd rather have my husband healthy than my daughter fussing over a new doll!"

"Karla-"

"She's nine! She'll have grown out of it in a few years and then what? It would all have been a waste." Saul frowned and Karla kissed his cheek gently. "Honestly darling, taking on extra work wouldn't be worth it."

"Have you looked?" Saul asked and Karla looked down, biting her lip. "You did, didn't you?"

"I was just checking-"

"Did I get another job?" Reluctantly, Karla nodded. Saul grinned. "Did she get the doll, in the end?" Again, Karla nodded. "Excellent, I'll be down at Duke's tomorrow."

_FBI Headquarters, Denver_

"Benedict! Jameson!" Lieutenant Crabb's voice carried across the room and Victor Benedict rolled his eyes at his partner Emily Jameson. "My office! Now!" Victor kicked the bottom draw of his desk shut, regretting not eating his sandwich there and then, as his stomach growled. They had just shut down a case, paperwork complete and handed in; Victor was looking forward to a meal at home with his parents for once instead of on his own at his apartment. Emily sighed, longingly looking at the pot of chilled pasta and dropped her gun on the desk. Zig-zagging between desks, the pair made their way to Crabb's office. They were an odd pair; Victor towered over Emily at six foot three, his emotionless face and sharp suit making in an intimidating match to the smaller, more cheery brunette. The office was a warzone of paper files, framed certificates and a rickety desk, behind which sat Lieutenant Crabb; a formidable man of at least sixty five, narrow eyes and mind and with a bulging beer gut, he was three hamburgers away from a heart attack.

"Okay team, batter up." He said firmly, despite only Victor, Emily and himself being in the room. "New case for you two." He thrusted a large file at Victor who took it quickly, silently thinking of every curse word in the book as the thoughts of his mom's lasagne were chased out of his mind with the 'case mode' setting his brain took on.

"This case was closed thirty five years ago," Emily said surprised. Victor looked up at Crabb. "The accused was Wallace Newberry, case never went to trial due to a witness refusing to give an official statement, Newberry got off and disappeared- what is this Crabb?"

"We're re-opening the case." He said firmly. "I want it solved and the guy behind bars. Do whatever you have to do to find this guy."

"Why?" Emily asked and Victor frowned as he scanned through the case; he'd read it properly later.

Crabb grunted and took a large bite of his doughnut. Victor's mouth watered. "The guy is wanted for another crime. You two are my best guys so I'm putting you on it. Solve it, get the report off to Mexico and we're done with it for good."

"Mexico?" Victor and Emily exclaimed at the same time.

"The guy was from America, murders took place in Mexico- look; just solve the damn case, please? Now get lost, the pair of you. I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning." Crabb took another bite of his doughnut and waved them away with a sugar coated hand.

"I'll look over the case tonight," Victor said once the office door was shut behind them. "See what needs to be done."

Emily nodded. "Okay, I'll look over this Wallace Newberry guy, see what I can dig up." She picked up her pasta and began to pack up her things. Victor, with laptop in one hand and case in the other, mumbled a good bye to Emily and made his way out of the building, resisting the urge to run to his car.

Victor drove to his parent's home quickly; driving at a speed his mother would have fainted at and managed to avoid all the rush hour traffic. Coming up to the house he could hear the noise inside; everyone seemed to be home for dinner; all his brothers, both parents and his one and only treasure; his little sister Anya, who had spent the day home from school because she was sick. The kitchen was a ruckus of loud noise and organised chaos. Zed and Yves were arguing over laying the table, while Xav was sneakily dipping his finger in the soup his mother had cooked. Uriel was calmly unpacking groceries Karla had obviously persuaded him to pick up on his way home from college and Will was precariously balancing a pile of plates on his head. Trace and his father were by the doorway into the living room, beers in either hand, in an easy going discussion over the ski lift.

"Victor, darling, it's wonderful to see you." Karla quickly darted into view and they hugged tightly. "Honestly, it gets so quiet without you all here these days; it's just a bit overwhelming when I suddenly have to cook for ten!"

Victor laughed and kissed his mom's cheek. "I miss you too mom, what's for dinner?"

"Oh you know, a mixture of everything really-" she teased a glint in her eye.

"Lasagne?" he questioned.

"Lasagne darling," she repeated, kissing his cheek. He grinned.

"Where's my baby sister?"

"Oh, she's sleeping darling, try not to wake her up. Go and say hello to your father, dear, then you can say hello to your sister when I wake her up for dinner." His mother smiled gently, patted his cheek and disappeared into the crown, yelling at Xav for tasting the soup. Victor shook his head and made his way towards Uriel and Will, nodding at them as he past them. His father was laughing at a joke told by Trace.

"Hey dad, Trace," Victor said, interrupting the laughing and Trace clapped him on the shoulder.

"Congrats bro, on the Jackson case, nice one there; must be a record for FBI's finest?" Trace teased his younger brother with ease, knowing full well Victor was uncomfortable with the attention he had received from the media about the case.

"Yeah, yeah," Victor responded. Trace grinned and downed the last of his beer.

"I'm getting another, you want one Vick?"

"Cheers Trace," Victor waited until Trace had fully moved away and hugged his dad tightly.

"I'm so proud of you son," Saul told him warmly and Vick grinned. "You did well. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great dad," Victor paused and Saul raised his eyebrows. "Can you do me a favour? Don't tell mom-"

"Don't tell your mom what?" asked his mother from behind him. Vick rolled his eyes and Saul reached out and took Karla's free hand, pulling her to him. Victor's parents kissed softly.

"Nothing for you to worry about darlin'," Saul told her gently and Karla narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you hiding?" she questioned and Saul smirked, dipping his finger into the soup. "This is good stuff-"

"Ay-ay-ay," Karla batted his hand away as he reached out for more. "This is for your daughter, who, might I remind you, is still feverish and unless you want her to go hungry, I suggest you, stop-" she batted Saul's hand away again- "eating her dinner."

Saul chuckled and stroked her cheek with his finger. "Go play nurse then darlin'." He waited until Karla was out of earshot and turned back to his third eldest son. "Go on then Vick, what do you want me to keep from my wife this time?"

"Anya's Christmas present," he held up his hand as Saul opened his mouth. "Hear me out, she's wanted it for a long time and-"

"Brianna Ballerina?" Saul guessed.

"You're kidding?" Trace said, returning with two cold beers in either hand. "I've got her exactly the same thing!" Vick cursed and Saul frowned slightly. "You're telling me that baby sister is ending up with three of exactly the same doll?"

"Four actually…" Yves added rather sheepishly as he joined the three. "Zed, Xav and I chipped together."

The group turned to look at Uriel and Will. "You don't think…" Saul began. Yves shook his head.

"They'd better not have." Trace said grimly, "else there'll be hell to pay when mom finds out."

The men clinked their beers together and drank quickly.

Dinner came much more quickly after Karla had fed Anya. The table was laid, the dishes laid out next to the oven and all the Benedict boys were seated at the table, while their parents dished out lasagne. From the dining room they could hear the flirting of their parents, an act which grossed them out and led to them very loudly discussing any topic they could get their hands on.

"So Vick," Uriel began, "how's work now our FBI prodigy has returned to land of the peasants?"

"Ha ha Uri," Victor responded dryly as his father paced dishes on the table, "no, it's good, I have a new case; a murder one that was solved but never put to trial."

"How come?" Yves asked, passing a plate down to Zed.

"We have, my brothers, a missing witness." Vick said, shaking his head. "Witness calls police and disappear around the same time as the killer, nothing about him or her on any database."

"And it never went to trial because…" Zed encouraged his brother to continue through a mouthful of lasagne.

"Witness was never found, not enough evidence."

"What was the killer's name?" That was Trace.

"Wallace Newberry-"

There was a shatter from the kitchen and Saul spun around immediately. "Karla?" he called, "you okay sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," came the response, although her voice was shaky, with a steely edge to it. Karla appeared in the doorway. She looked shaken, her hands trembling. "I thought I saw something at the window, it made me jump, I dropped a glass." Her husband took her arms, turning her wrists over in his long fingers, concern washing over his face. "I was being silly-"

"You saw something at the window?" he questioned and Karla pulled her hands out of his and gave a weak smile.

"Like I said, Saul, I was being silly." She turned to her sons and ruffled Xav's hair. "I was being silly." She insisted and murmured a thank you to Saul as he helped her into her seat. "Now, boys, no more business at the table, and please try to keep the noise down, I've just settled your sister into bed."

_4 Tarrow Street, Denver _

Ridley Waters tapped her long black nails onto the elongated dining table in a languid fashion as the four men in front of her maintained a loud conversation about sex. She sighed, bored and pouted as she eyed the large glass of red wine in front of her. She was not a woman to be messed with; dark, heavily shadowed eyes; a mixture of bad make up and lack of sleep, large breasts, tall- even sitting- at the head of the table and a voice that was as sharp and as steely as a knife. She cocked her head and looked around at her fellow men and eyed them all in turn; Igor Lagunov, Russian alcoholic in denial and ex drug dealer; Alf Benson, ugliest fuck imaginable- even his mother sold him for a bottle of gin; Farley Muskett, excellent gunman, well known serial killer gone under thanks to the goddamn FBI and finally Drake Jett; her lover, never seen without his trademark dagger, still stained with the blood of his victims. Together, they made a formidable team, and that was just what Ridley needed. Reaching into her lap and drawing out a shotgun, she fired into the ceiling to make them shut up. Silence fell, all eyes were on her.

"Let's…wind the clocks back thirty nine years," she began, twirling her finger in the air. "You were all at the top of your game; the FBI wouldn't have dared to have touched you." She paused and threw her gun on the ground. "What changed huh? Anyone like to take a guess? Anyone?" Silence again. It irritated her and her pout changed into a thin line. She sighed and continued; "Karla Benedict happened, my friends. The only live witness to a mass murder of seven people and in return for her and her soulfinder's safety, she struck a deal with the devil."

She laughed and stood. Slowly making her way around the table she began to talk in a low voice. "My father, masquerading as Wallace Newberry, was the devil she struck a deal with and she is about to break that vow my friends. Which means… we need to pay her a little visit. If you honor the friendship and loyalty you once had with my father, then I beg of you, please help me with my crusade, help me bring justice to my good father's name and in return I'll help you bring the Benedict's down. They have all ruined and wrecked your lives yes? Killed you partners, your loved ones yes? Well now we take a stand. We will rip them apart from the very inside-" she stopped and slammed a picture down on the table, "-starting with the youngest Benedict."

Alf, Igor and Farley laughed and yelled their agreement, while Drake stood and stabbed his dagger through the picture of Anya Benedict.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So, hey guys. Thank you for the reviews and the follows', you're all such lovely people, and you made me so happy! Updates are every Wednesday and remember that although I am taking a break from writing my other Karla and Saul stories, this will feature them quite heavily. The back-story of my characters is completely fictional, I made it up to suit the story and I in no way own these characters or the Savant idea- all rights go to Joss Stirling. This will also be featured on my blog; the link is in my author profile. This is about the boys finding their soulfinders and if you have any questions, then feel free to jump up and down, waving your hands in the air. Thank you for reading and reviewing in advance, I hope you enjoy! xxx

**Chapter Two**

_The Benedict Home, Wrickenridge_

By Friday, Anya's fever had cooled off considerably, thanks to a little help from Xav, but Karla didn't feel it was a good idea to send her back to school and rang up the school in the morning to inform them that Anya would not be back until Monday. The youngest Benedict had spent the morning watching cartoons while her mother took her temperature and gave her spoonfuls of soup. Saul was also at home for the day; thanks to a broken bolt in the ski lift, everything was shut down. Upon hearing the news of the majority of his sons buying Anya the Brianna Ballerina doll, and to the relief of Karla, Saul decided not to take up a second job. They would, as Karla said, manage perfectly fine, and although she wasn't too happy about the boys spending that much money on a nine year old, she didn't say too much about it.

Karla began fussing as soon as Zed walked through the door on Friday evening. He'd had the last football practice of the season and as usual had returned home covered in mud and snow. Yves and Xav were at the kitchen table, dutifully helping their sister ice gingerbread men, while their father built up a fire in the living room. Karla had made Zed stand on newspaper while he got out of his kit in the doorway, so he didn't make too much a mess of her pristine kitchen.

"Honestly Zed, I don't see why you have to get so muddy. Surely you were freezing?" Karla exclaimed as she held up the thin shorts and Zed shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Honestly you boys are just like your father, you don't feel anything." Zed tossed her his top and she wrinkled her nose. "Now go shower- but take your boots off first Zed! Lord, you'd have thought I hadn't brought you up at all! Right now go shower. No leave your boots there; I'll get your father to scrape the mud off! Lord, Zed, no! Just go and shower!"

Zed laughed as he tried to kiss his mother's cheek; she shrieked and pushed him away. He flicked mud at his brothers and ruffled Anya's hair. "You better baby sis?"

"Yes, and if you ruffle my hair again, you won't get any gingerbread!" Anya elbowed him and he left the kitchen, calling a hello to his dad.

Saul entered the kitchen and kissed the top of his daughter's head and stole a broken off piece of gingerbread. Karla laughed at Anya who pouted and announced he wouldn't be allowed any other gingerbread. "You're just like your mother; you wound me baby." He joked and Anya giggled.

He ruffled Xav's curls and clapped Yves on the shoulder and then left his children and made his way to the utility room and kissed his wife gently on the neck, making her shiver and squirm. He slid both arms around her waist and squeezed gently, resting his head on her shoulder as she filled the washing machine with clothes. "You smell good," he murmured and she smiled, resting back against him.

"You smell good to," she looked up at him and smiled. He gave her an upside down kiss and trailed his hands up her sides across her back and onto her shoulders. Karla gave a moan of contentment as he began to massage her shoulders intimately and rolled her head back. "You're so good with your hands." Saul smirked and she prodded him, rolling her wide brown eyes. "You _know _that's not what I meant, Saul."

"Mm-mm," Saul hummed against her neck and Karla giggled softly as it tickled. "Are you happy?"

"I'm always happy darling," Karla responded, smiling and taking Saul's hand. Together they walked out of the utility room.

"Good," Saul kissed her cheek. "That's all that matters."

The gingerbread had been abandoned for _The Incredibles_,leaving Karla and Saul to deal with the mess. Karla sighed and picked up the sponge from the sink and began to wipe the table down as Saul carefully tried to clear the gingerbread without breaking it. The cleaning was soon done and Karla started to consider what to have for dinner. Staring at the almost empty freezer, she sighed and turned to Saul, kicking the door shut with her foot. "Take out?" She suggested.

"Take out," Saul confirmed.

_FBI Headquarters, Denver_

"Victor!" Emily called as she darted into the boardroom she and Victor had taken over to work on the case. The boardroom was a mess, already someone had spilt coffee on papers and the remains of a takeout for lunch were spread on another table. Victor looked up from the paper covered desks at Emily and raised his eyebrows, mouth full of cheeseburger. Emily held up a sheet of paper. "Victor we have a problem! The fingerprints found on the telephone used to call the police? No one found anything on the databases back then, but I ran them through again and- well- I don't think you're going to like this."

Victor took the paper from Emily and looked at it, before handing them back again. "Run them through again, there's been a mistake."

"I did, twice; it was the same result every time!"

Victor looked at the remains of his burger in his hand and promptly threw it in the bin. He grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on, picked up the paper and looked at it again. "Fuck," he muttered.

_The Benedict Home, Wrickenridge_

When Ridley and her posse arrived at the Benedict home, it was a quarter past two exactly. All the lights were off; there was a peaceful silence in the air. Unlike the sleepy residents of the Benedict home, Ridley had been born and bred in Las Vegas a city with pulsing neon lights and people living life at a hundred miles an hour. She was not used to the calm quiet St. Augustine prided itself on.

The house itself was impressive; a large traditional building with two extensions at the back, leaving the front, old style, with a porch and oak front door. It was known to most of the occupants of Wrickenridge, that the Benedict home had been in the family for generations, and that when the time came, Saul had done most of the work on the extensions himself, fitting an extra three bedrooms to give his kids the space they needed and moving up into the attic to make a large open space for his wife and himself. A large pile of firewood sat lazily in the winter moonlight and wind chimes were nailed to the beams of wood, jangling in the cool breeze.

Ridley could feel the faint mental shield prepared by Saul and Karla, pushing her back, away from their home. A red light in the corner meant CCTV. She rolled her eyes and almost snorted. Their attempts at protection were fruitless; or at least they were against her team. Her father hadn't handpicked them for nothing. She turned to Drake and smirked.

"Okay, here's the plan. Jett, you sneak in and turn off the CCTV and let me into the house. Benson, disable the shield and hold out for as long as you can. Let us know as soon as you begin to tire. Igor, you wait under Anya's window, we'll sneak her out; it's down to you to get her in the car. Muskett, your time will come, but for now, wait in the car so we can get away as fast as we can." Ridley finished and eyed the men. "Okay boys, let's go."

Benson disabled the shield quickly, cutting it off. His eyes were closed but he gave Ridley a thumbs up to let her know it was safe for Jett to access the house. He scrambled up to the front door on his stomach, wriggling and squirming. He picked the lock, gently pushed the door open and disappeared into the darkness.

Twenty seconds, thirty seconds, sixty… Ridley began to tap her foot impatiently.

_Okay babe, good to go. _

That was Jett. Ridley ran up to the house and slid through the front door. Flicking her torch on, Ridley found herself in the kitchen; Karla had expensive taste, modern, clean, wooden floors, marble worktops. The living room proved just as fashionable, copies of vogue on the coffee table, an extensive DVD collection. Photographs cluttered the walls and shelves. Ridley shook her head. She was here for the girl, not to admire Karla Benedict's interior design.

It took Ridley and Jett a while to find Anya's bedroom. They stumbled upon a snoring boy in a bedroom of vivid red, Lego models on his shelves and medical study books on the floor. There were clothes spilling out of the wardrobe and a funny smell lingered in the air. Ridley sniffed disdainfully and they quickly moved on, finding two more empty rooms, then another with a boy in and another empty one. The last room was the one in which they struck gold; Anya. Anya's bedroom was pretty in pink, with castles and clouds on the wall. A large dream catcher hung above her bed and a music box on her bedside table, next to a large glass of water. The floors were wooden and tidy, so both Ridley and Jett had to watch where they stepped, to avoid making noise.

"Knock her out Jett, make sure she's unconscious." Ridley whispered, as Jett inched closer to Anya's head, she shifted in her sleep, murmuring something. "Hurry up-"

"She's fighting it babe!" Jett protested and Ridley rolled her eyes. _If you want something doing, always do it yourself. _Ridley pulled an injection needle out of her pocket and pushed Jett out the way; he tripped, knocking the glass over, which shattered on floor. In her shock, Ridley stumbled back and dropped the injection needle, which also shattered. Anya woke up, looked at both Ridley and Jett and screamed loudly. Cursing, Ridley and Jett went for Anya, picking the struggling girl up and scrambled for the window.

"Daddy! Momma!" Anya screamed, fighting the kidnappers for all it was worth. It didn't take long for Saul and Zed to burst into the room, pulling Anya out of the kidnapper's grip and pushing her behind Saul, towards her mother who picked her up and held her tight, murmuring words to her in Spanish. Ridley and Jett had both gotten away, running towards the car with Benson and Igor in tow.

Saul sighed with relief. His little girl was okay. He turned to his wife and daughter and said "you're safe now Anya. We got you babygirl." Anya raised her head off her mother's shoulder, and looked at Saul. She was crying, hysterical sobs that made her breathe funny and choke. It took Saul three strides to reach his daughter, cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead. "I won't let anything hurt you, angel." He said firmly.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Anya whispered, "what if they come back?"

"They won't little sister," Zed kissed her cheek. "They won't touch you ever again."

Karla was visibly shaken, her hands were trembling, her mouth opening and closing as she hugged Anya's tiny body to her own. Saul put his hand on the small of her back, pushing her out the room and muttering to Zed to shut the window before he went back to bed. Yves and Xav were in the corridor, looking angrier than Saul had ever seen them.

"The bastards turned the CCTV off, dad," Yves said furiously, as soon as Anya and Karla were out of earshot. Saul's heart began to thud. They had been near his wife. Whichever one had turned the cameras off had been near his wife, had possibly touched her or, or God, they'd even possibly planted things in her mind- if they were savants- which they must have been to get through their shield. Saul turned to his youngest sons.

"Back to bed boys," he ordered, the shakiness of the night affecting him now. "We'll talk about it in the morning, when we get your brothers up here." The boys began to leave, but they quickly turned back, and in turn, hugged their father tightly.

The main lights in Saul and Karla's bedroom weren't on, but the lights in the en suite were and the fairy lights in Karla's wardrobe (an anniversary present several years ago) were as well, casting a pink and gold glow across the room. Anya was sat on the bed, Karla running a soft flannel across her tear-stained cheeks.

"You are such as brave girl Anya, I know I wouldn't be as brave as you darling." Karla looked up and met Saul's eyes and bit her lip. "Hang on sweetie; I have to talk to your daddy about something." Karla handed Anya the flannel and stood, beckoning Saul to follow her into the bathroom.

"Saul-"

"They could have touched you." Saul said immediately.

"Saul darling you told me to stay behind you, I did, I-" Saul shook his head, cupping her cheeks and drawing Karla closer.

"No darling, they turned off the CCTV, they could have touched you." Realisation dawned on Karla and she gasped, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Oh, Lord, Saul-"

"They could have taken you darling, they could have hurt you or-or-" Saul's voice wobbled and Karla hugged him fiercely.

"Saul, they could have hurt you," she mumbled into his bare chest. Saul hugged her back gently and kissed the top of her head. Holding her back at arm's length, Saul smiled and touched her cheek.

"Now what did you want to tell me sweetheart?" Karla swallowed.

"I was getting Anya a flannel, and I found this, Saul." Karla turned to the sink and reversed the mirror. Instead of a clean reflective surface, there was a message in scrawled red lipstick.

**We're coming for Anya**

**Be ready**

Saul sighed, chest rumbling and Karla leaned back into it for comfort. He rubbed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Okay, doll, we're getting the older boys involved tomorrow, and that'll mean you'll lose your mirror."

Karla sighed. "And my lipstick."

"Mm-hm you look gorgeous without it." Saul told her gently. They reversed the mirror back and re-entered their bedroom. Anya was staring at the French windows, watching the moon through a gap in the curtains.

"Anya, darling," Saul rumbled, pulling back the bed covers as Karla dropped the flannel on her bedside table. Anya turned, "Anya, come here, you're sleeping in here tonight." Anya scrambled on the bed and wriggled under the covers. "Are you still scared baby?"

After a while Anya nodded; Karla tutted as she slid in next to Saul and rested her head on his chest, stretching her hand out to touch Anya's cheek. "You've nothing to be scared of darling," she whispered.

The light flicked off and there was silence once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Happy New Year Everyone! Thank you for the reviews and the follows', you're all such lovely people, and you made me so happy! Updates are every Wednesday and remember that although I am taking a break from writing my other Karla and Saul stories, this will feature them quite heavily. The back-story of my characters is completely fictional, I made it up to suit the story and I in no way own these characters or the Savant idea- all rights go to Joss Stirling. This will also be featured on my blog; the link is in my author profile. This is about the boys finding their soulfinders and if you have any questions, then feel free to jump up and down, waving your hands in the air. Thank you for reading and reviewing in advance, I hope you enjoy! Xxx

**Chapter Three**

_Streets of Denver, Colorado_

Little happened in the days that followed the attempted kidnapping of Anya Benedict; the youngest Benedict has returned to school on Monday morning for the last week of term as promised by her mother, and Victor found himself struggling to keep on top of the work this new case was giving him thanks to a minor legal issue that held things back a few days. As such, Victor still had yet to get a hold of his parents to discuss the problem with the fingerprints found on the telephone used to call the police in the little café in Mexico. Karla and Saul were so focused on keeping the ski lift going as a sudden surge of customers and students had engulfed their business now the Christmas season had officially started, that they barely had time for each other, let alone their eight children.

On the other hand Trace Benedict, the eldest Benedict son, had more free time than he knew what to do with. He spent his days at the station filling out forms and worked a two hour night shift patrolling his designated area of Denver. He supposed his quadrant wasn't too bad of a place to patrol; it was full of nightclubs and late night bars, which significantly broke up the boredom. It also gave his mother an opportunity for her to keep an eye on her younger sons if they went out with friends; if they ended up in a club completely incapable of looking after themselves, Trace was to drop them home. Now while Trace was glad to see his brothers home safe, and it saved him a lecture from his mother at the same time, it was always awkward to clean up your own brother's vomit from your own car. "Taking one for the team," as Yves had said the last time he opened the front door to a vomit covered Zed and an irritated Trace.

"Yes mom," Trace said calmly into his mobile as he crossed the street, steaming coffee cup in his other hand. "Yes mom, I'm sure-"

Trace nodded and rolled his eyes as his mother chattered down the line. "Honestly Trace it is a Friday, and while I want Zed to enjoy himself with his friends, I just want you to keep an eye on him."

"Yes mom."

"I just don't want him to drive his bike and get it wrapped around a tree or lamppost, you I couldn't stand it if he got hurt, especially as he as exams and they are really important and-"

"_Yes mom, I know!_" Trace snapped back into the mobile and then his heart sank. Karla always had the phone on speaker, so she could continue with whatever she was doing as she talked. If Karla was home at this time, then so was Saul.

"Trace," his father's rumbling voice joined the conversation. "I have told you time and time again, please do not use that attitude and tone with your mother, it is completely disrespectful." Trace mouthed the end of the sentence word for word, having heard this lecture a hundred times with Zed. "And stop mouthing the words Trace! Now all your mother is asking is that if you see Zed getting into trouble with his friends then please cut in and bring him home so we can deal with him. Is that too much to ask?"

"No dad," Trace said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now apologize to your mother," Saul commanded and Trace rolled his eyes again.

"Sorry mom,"

"It's fine darling- oh Trace, and thank you honey, you're so good to keep an eye on him for us."

"It's no problem."

There was a giggle, a murmur, a shuffle and what sounded like several kisses. Trace winced. He loved his parents and he'd do anything for them but hearing them kiss on the other end of the phone made him feel really uncomfortable. He reached the entrance to the police station and said loudly into the phone; "Mom, dad, I have to go, so I'll see you on Sunday for lunch?"

There was a quick giggle and a gasp. "Trace! Sorry darling, we must be keeping you. Yes, Sunday, one o'clock. Don't be late darling-" there was an abrupt squeal and the phone cut off. Trace pulled a face, took a sip of his coffee and pushed through the crowd by the door to reach the main desk. Saskia, a blonde regular smirked and leaned over the top.

"You're in early for a Friday," Trace commented and she giggled, tracing her fingers along the counter and licking her lips. Saskia didn't normally turn up here until three at the earliest, nine was a bit early for her, even on a Friday. She giggled again and swayed on her heels. "Boyfriend?"

She sniffed. "The bastard's gone off with another fucking whore hasn't he?" The tell tale tear stains on her cheek made her look more unhappy than she acted. Trace attempted to look sympathetic, but it clearly wasn't working as Saskia snorted and turned her back on him. He drained the last of his coffee and turned to Mark, an older policeman he had become good friends with.

"Okay, I'm off," Trace said, shrugging on his jacket and pocketing his keys and mobile. Mark grinned.

"Have a good evening Trace," Mark called as Trace left the station, nodding to Saskia as he did so.

_A mountain, the Ski Lift, Wrickenridge_

"Okay guys that was really good," Karla Benedict said as the last of her class of teens surrounded her. "Really well done. Now you should begin to make your way back to the lift- no Holly, don't worry about the cones, I'll clear them up." The snow was falling heavily and it was getting darker rapidly, so Karla shooed the last of her class up the hill, before reaching down for the first yellow cone.

"Mrs Benedict?" A sullen voice said and Karla stood upright, smiling as she saw who it was.

"Drake? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Oh I'm alright Mrs Benedict," the thickness of his Scottish accent breaking through and Karla reached down for another cone, confusion filling her eyes.

"Drake, I swear you didn't have an accent like that before-"

THWACK!

Karla never saw it coming, the heavy rock hitting her in the side of her face and knocking her to the ground. She was clearly unconscious, blood trickling down the side of her face and staining the snow red. Drake snorted, tapped a button on his phone and began to talk into it.

"She's out. Go for the girl."

_The Ski Lift, Wrickenridge_

Saul looked at his watch and swore quietly. Karla was never late to pick up Anya, never, but she was still on the mountain and it was almost half four now. He looked at his watch again and pulled out his phone.

**Gone to pick up Anya**

**Are you okay?**

**X**

The message sent and Saul slung it in his pocket, grabbing his jacket and throwing his keys at Zed. "I'm going to pick up your sister, lock up for me?"

Zed yelled something in reply, but Saul barely heard him as he jogged down to his Chevy and slammed the door. The engine rumbled into life and he quickly pulled out onto the main road.

_Wrickenridge Elementary and Middle School, Class 3J,_

The bell rang throughout the school and Anya's eyes lit up with excitement. Finally school was over for the semester and it was the Christmas holidays. Anya quickly packed up her books and pencils, pushing her chair beneath her desk and standing behind it. Mrs Jensen, her teacher, smiled at Anya from in front of the blackboard and clapped her hands to get the class's attention.

"Okay boys and girls, have a wonderful Christmas and I'll see you in the new year. Class dismissed!"

There was a ferocious wave of chatter as the rest of Anya's class sped out of the classroom and onto the playground, Sadie remembering to give Anya a shove as she passed the much smaller girl. Anya fell backwards and landed flat on the floor.

"Freak!" Sadie's best friend Martha sneered and Anya stuck her tongue out at the girls once their backs were turned. Getting upright on her feet, she pulled her coat on and slung her backpack over her shoulder and marched out of the classroom, her head held high. Mrs Jensen was stood by the playground gate and smiled again as Anya came closer.

"Did you forget something Anya?"

"My coat ma'am," Anya replied quietly, looking up at Mrs Jensen, a young teacher with long blonde hair and who always wore a blue dress on Wednesdays. "Can you see my momma Mrs Jensen?"

"No, I was looking for her; I was hoping to get the recipe for her brownies, the ones you brought in today, my, they were delicious."

"My momma's the best cook in the world Mrs Jensen!" Anya said proudly and Mrs Jensen laughed. Slowly the playground began to filter out the last few remaining parents until there was no one left. Anya bit her lip and looked up at Mrs Jensen. Her momma was _never _late, not ever.

"Do you think your mom's running a bit late today Anya?"

"I think so ma'am, I know she was skiing today, she might have just lost track of time. Besides, the cable car's still broken, so she has to walk back up the mountain and that takes a long time."

Mrs Jensen nodded. "Yes I heard. Well, wait here with me and if your mom doesn't arrive in twenty minutes we'll telephone home okay?"

"Okay."

"Is your dad going to fix the cable car?"

"Yes ma'am, it's just a dodgy bolt but daddy doesn't wanna take any risks." Anya began to fumble with the buttons on her coat and eventually slid her hands in her pockets. Mrs Jensen looked at her watch and shivered.

The reception area was blue and white, with varying plants dotted around the room. Mrs Jensen was talking in a low voice to the woman in reception, while Anya continued with her new book. She had almost finished it when Mrs Jensen tapped on her shoulder. She had her bags with her and her coat on.

"Anya, Miss Bloom is phoning your father okay?" Mrs Jensen indicated the receptionist who waved at Anya. "She's going to get him to pick you up because we can't get hold of your mother." Anya nodded and Mrs Jensen smiled tightly. "Have a good Christmas Anya."

"You too Mrs Jensen," Anya replied, a little sad that her mother wasn't here to pick her up and meet Mrs Jensen.

By the time Anya had finished her math homework and her book, Saul still hadn't arrived, and neither had her mother. There was a screech of tires from outside the building and Anya looked up to a tall woman with long dark hair marching into the school building. She wore higher heels than Karla, which made Anya slightly uneasy. The doors slammed behind her and upon reaching the front desk- at which point Miss Bloom looked up- pulled out a shot gun and fired at the young receptionist. Anya screamed as the glass shattered and blood spattered the walls, but made no movement, too afraid to change her position. She recognized the woman from the other night and slowly her insides chilled. She stood and the woman smirked and turned towards her. Anya began to back away.

"Come on Anya, I'm nothing to be afraid of," she taunted and a tear fell down Anya's cheek. "You're going to help with a favor, little Benedict."

"I'll never help you!" For nine years of age, Anya appeared to be braver than most. The woman rolled her eyes.

"If you don't, your precious daddy won't make it home, and poor, poor mommy won't have her soulfinder anymore, and we don't want that, do we?" Anya shook her head, her dark brown eyes never leaving the woman's. She smirked again. "Good, now come with us Anya, and mommy and daddy stay together."

Outside it was cold without her coat, dressed only in a jumper and trousers. Her converse were wearing thin, the lump in her throat grew bigger as she thought of her momma's promise to buy her new ones for Christmas. She sniffed, eyes never leaving the gun at the woman's side.

"Anya!" The girl in question gasped and stopped still, turning to face the owner of the voice and crying out with relief as her daddy began to make his way towards her.

"Daddy!"

"Anya baby, come here sweetheart."

A gun pressed into Anya back and she looked up at the woman. A voice entered her mind and Anya tried to push it back but her shield weren't strong enough. _You don't know who that man is Anya. That man will hurt you if you go near him. Tell him you want to go with Ridley. Tell him you don't know who he is._

"I don't know who you are!" Anya repeated, although her voice shook.

"Anya, you know who I am princess," Saul called back, still making his way across the parking lot towards them. "You don't know what you're saying honey, come here and let me take you home-"

"You'll try and hurt me." Anya said coolly, her voice was more confidant, eyes narrowed. She seemed to stand taller. "I want to go with Ridley." She asserted and Ridley laughed.

"You see Benedict?" she sneered. "Your precious daughter wants to join the bad guys! Now run along, and give _darling _Karla a message from me; if you want your daughter home safe and sound, don't testify to Victor's little case."

Saul ignored this. "Give me my daughter now!"

"No!" Ridley laughed and shoved Anya through the open doorway and slammed it shut. From inside Anya began to scream, her hands hitting the windows.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Ridley slipped into the driver's seat and sped away, leaving a distraught and angry Saul in her wake.

_The Benedict Home, Wrickenridge_

Saul didn't bother locking the car as he ran from the Chevy to the front door bursting in it to find a bloody and bruised Karla sat on a chair at the kitchen table, Xav knelt by her side, holding a flannel to her forehead.

"Saul!" Karla said quietly, eyes looking him up and down. "Where's Anya? Zed said you'd gone to pick her up."

Saul stared at her for a moment before stumbling towards her and falling to his knees, crying. Karla gasped and elbowed Xav away as she pulled Saul's head onto her lap, running her hand across his hair.

"You're head!" Xav protested.

Karla ignored him, shooing him away as she began murmuring comforting words to her husband. "Darling, it's okay, don't cry. Honey, tell me what's wrong. Saul, sweetheart, please, please, you have to tell me."

Saul raised his head and blinked a couple of times. "Anya," he mumbled, "they got Anya and I couldn't stop them."

"Okay," Karla said, although her voice was shaky. "we'll call the police, we'll um," her voice broke and she began to cry. "Oh God Saul, our little girl,"

"I know."

"She's only nine!"

"I'm sorry, darling, I'm sorry I didn't stop them, I'm sorry-"

Karla shook her head, sliding off the chair and kissing him firmly. "It is not your fault." She told him, in that no-nonsense tone he had grown used to. "Call the police, get Trace and Victor. And Uri and Will," she added as an afterthought.

"I'll do it upstairs," Saul said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Get Xav to look at your forehead."

00oo00oo00

"Saul?" Karla said tentatively as she stood in the doorway to his study. Her eyes were still red and swollen from crying, but she had changed out of her dirty, bloody clothes, wearing faded black leggings and one of Saul zip-up hoodies over a vest top. Saul was stood behind his desk, appearing to be choosing one of his many books on psychology or forensics housed on his bookshelf. He hadn't changed either; shirt untucked, jeans crumpled and his hair was falling out of his ponytail. He didn't move and that made Karla shiver; Saul _never_ ignored her. She sniffed, brushed her hair behind her ear and took a step into the study. "Saul, please, you're worrying me, you're worrying the children."

There was a tense silence, Karla fidgeted silently and took another step forwards. "Saul?" Karla might not have admitted it out loud but she was scared, more scared than she'd ever been before. Something began to burn inside her and she wanted Saul- no matter how selfish it made her look- to pay attention to her, to comfort her and pet her. She wanted his kisses and gentle caresses and his soothing words. Something snapped. "Saul!" she shrieked and stamped her foot.

Saul's head bolted up, spinning around and looking at Karla with wide eyes; "I need you," she whispered and Saul held open his arms as if he hadn't seen her in years. Karla sighed in relief and stumbled into them, hugging her husband so forcefully they fell back against the bookshelf and slid to the wooden floor. They kissed every so often, gentle kisses, comforting ones when the desire came, the couple alternating between Karla running her fingers across his chest and Saul plaiting and twisting her hair. It seemed to them that they had been sat there for five minutes when the sky grew dark and the only thing they could see was the faint light from downstairs.

Karla was half asleep, the stress and worry having tired her out. She sleepily raised her head and rubbed her husband's chest. "Saul," she murmured and in response he kissed the top of her head. "Saul, Anya, what should we-"

"We've got the police involved, darling, they're handling it at the moment, and Trace will make sure it's their number one priority." Saul's stomach rumbled as he spoke; Karla patted his stomach and made to get up, but Saul pulled her down again. "The FBI will be here soon, I just want to spend time with you for a minute" He looked at her questioningly and she smiled.

"My head is fine; he just hit me with a rock or whatever."

"A rock?" Saul exclaimed, holding her back to get a proper look at her. "Who?"

"One of my students…Drake something? It'll probably be on the records."

"Oh," Saul sounded disappointed and Karla cupped his cheek. "Now Saul, I've enough to deal with, without you getting arrested for beating up minors."

Saul laughed. They sat curled around each other in silence for a moment. Then Saul shifted and Karla looked up and something magnetic between began to pull them together. Karla held in a giggle; she would not ruin the moment by acting like a teenager. Saul trailed a finger across her cheek, before hooking it under her chin and pulling her lips up to his. They kissed almost forcibly, pushing and pulling at each other to remind the other that they were there. The doorbell rang downstairs, making the couple jump and spring out of their reverie.

"That was fast," Karla murmured, her lips inches from his.

"Quite." Saul agreed. Karla stood and held out a hand to help him up.

Downstairs, all their sons were stood in the kitchen, Victor in the lead, accompanied by two other FBI agents.

"That's too fast for my liking." Karla whispered, and Saul nodded, taking her hand firmly in his and squeezed it.

"Karla Benedict?" One agent said. Karla looked up at Saul, who shrugged, although his grip tightened on her hand.

"Yes," she said quietly and Victor frowned uneasily.

"Well, ma'am, you're under arrest."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and the follows', you're all such lovely people, and you made me so happy! This chapter continues straight on from the last, but it is much shorter, sorry. Updates are every Wednesday and remember that although I am taking a break from writing my other Karla and Saul stories, this will feature them quite heavily. The back-story of my characters is completely fictional, I made it up to suit the story and I in no way own these characters or the Savant idea- all rights go to Joss Stirling. This will also be featured on my blog; the link is in my author profile. This is about the boys finding their soulfinders and if you have any questions, then feel free to jump up and down, waving your hands in the air. Thank you for reading and reviewing in advance, I hope you enjoy! Xxx

**Chapter Four**

_FBI Headquarters, Interview Room 1A, Denver_

What happened at the Benedict's home following the announcement of Karla imminent arrest happened very quickly. The confusion regarding the apprehending of Karla led to a delayed reaction from the remaining Benedict men. Within seconds Karla had been handcuffed, bundled in the back of Victor's car and left out in the cold while Saul attempted to make sense of what was happening.

The door of the interview room slammed behind Karla and without turning her head, she knew Saul was there. No coat, shoes not done up properly. Saul took a deep breath and let it out. He was leaning against the wall, arms folded, legs crossed. He didn't say anything, not for a long time, and Karla, not wanting to interrupt anything he might say, copied his action and stayed silent also.

"They won't tell me why they've arrested you, not even Vick." His voice broke the silence like a hammer breaking ice; it was rough and yet sweet at the same time, always the rich deep drawl that made her insides melt.

"Are you angry?"

"Well, I don't know what you've done sweetheart, so I don't know how to react." He didn't sound angry, or disappointed. That, Karla supposed, was a relief. She hated Saul to be angry with her. She still didn't turn around, instead, focused on the desk in front of her. There was a pen, black ink, and a notepad in front of her in case she decided to confess to whatever she was in for.

"You promise you won't be angry with me, when you find out what I've done?"

Saul sighed. "I promise darling, I promise."

"And you won't leave me here alone?"

"Never."

"Can I sit on your lap?"

The question threw him for a second, before he chuckled and made his way towards his wife. She smiled and stood. He sat down in her place and kissed her cheek as he pulled her down onto his lap. She crossed her legs, settled back against him and closed her eyes. "Have you eaten?"

"I've had a coffee sweetie." Karla rolled her eyes and turned so she was sat facing him, legs dangling off the edge of the chair. He smiled, his hands reaching the small of her back and they began to rub in small circles, working away the tension.

They sat like that in silence for a few moments, Saul's hands finally coming to rest on her hips. He sighed and Karla knew he was going to say something.

"C'mon darling, you gotta tell me what's going on sometime," Saul paused, cupping her cheeks and making Karla look at him. She hummed, but said nothing. "Sweetie, please, it's better if it comes from you rather than the files."

The door slammed and Victor strode in, a sour look on his face. He slammed a file down on the table, rifled through it and picked out six pictures of different teenage girls, turning them over so Karla could see each one.

"We're done playing games," Victor said coldly, sitting opposite Karla and folding his hands over the table. "Dad, you need to leave."

"No!" Karla turned away and buried her face in Saul's chest, hands clutching the fabric of his shirt. Saul sighed and tried to remove her hands from his shirt. "You said you wouldn't leave me!" she mumbled into his chest and Saul ran a hand over his eyes. Karla was smarter than he gave her credit for. Saul had indeed promised to stay with Karla and if Saul didn't leave then the interview couldn't continue. That way Karla's secret would stay a secret. Karla lifted her head and stared at him through wide eyes. "You promised," she reminded him.

He couldn't help but smile, gently kissing her forehead. Victor cleared his throat and told Saul that he needed to leave again.

"Vick, I can't leave her, not like this, she's hurting and hysterical. She needs me."

"I wasn't asking, I was telling. Now you-" Vick pointed at Saul and then at the door. "Leave and you-" he pointed at Karla. "Either start talking, or so help me I will bring my boss in here and he won't be so nice with you."

Karla was going to point out that Victor wasn't being all that nice either, but restrained as she felt Saul shift behind her. "Saul, no, I don't want you to leave! If he leaves I won't talk, I'll sit here in silence until I die if I have to."

"Karla baby," Karla's heart gave a double thud and she closed her eyes. Saul had many names for her but she hadn't been _baby_ in a long time. "Look at me," slowly Karla raised her eyes to meet his. He knelt beside her and kissed her forehead. "Okay, sweetie, now, tell Vick everything okay, and I promise you, that I'll be right outside where the window is and the minute you want out of here, just tell me and I'll take you home."

"You can't do that!" Victor interrupted.

"I'll think you find, Victor, that Karla is my soulfinder, and the minute she wants me to take her home, I will, thank you." Saul said curtly. He kissed Karla once more, but the minute he pulled away she was pouting. He chuckled and kissed her fully. She giggled and pressed a dozen to his cheek.

"I wanna go home now," she said immediately as he stood. He chuckled.

"I know honey," Saul tapped her nose and she wrinkled it. "Talk to Victor sweetie, and then I'll take you home."

It didn't take long for Saul to leave the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Karla couldn't help but shiver now that her husband was gone; the room suddenly felt so much colder.

"So mom, I'm assuming you know why you're here," Victor began.

"No." Karla replied instantly and Victor looked at her in surprise. He raised his eyebrows and Karla turned her head to look at the mirror, knowing full well Saul was standing behind the glass.

"You were placed under arrest for assisting in the events that happened at a café called Little Andrei's on the twenty sixth of July 1978. Does that ring any bells?"

Karla gasped and began to cry, her shoulders shaking as she began to sink into hysteria again. She shook her head. "I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here," she mumbled, looking desperately at the mirror. "I need to leave, please, please, please, let me go please." She jumped out of her seat and went for the door, rattling the handle.

"Mom, please can you sit back down-"

"No, I need to leave, Saul, please, get me out of here, please." Karla stepped back from the door and tried to push Victor away from her. The door opened and Saul pushed past Victor, crossing the room to his wife. He didn't say anything, simply bent at the knees and lifted Karla into his arms, holding her tightly to his body.

"I'm taking her home Victor."

"She is in FBI custody-"

"And look what you've reduced her to!" Saul yelled. Karla stopped crying and looked at Saul. "Look at my soulfinder, look at what you've done to her. My daughter is missing and you're here arresting my wife for a crime, I personally couldn't care less about. Now move out of my way. Now."

_The Benedict Home, Wrickenridge_

"Saul I'm scared," Karla murmured as he tucked a blanket around her trembling body. Saul stopped tucking and knelt before her. He smiled slightly and took her hand, pressing a kiss to the olive skin.

"I won't let anything hurt you." He reassured her. There was a knock at the door and Zed went to get it. "I promise sweetheart." He kissed her knuckles again and she smiled tentatively.

"How come you're not mad at me?" Saul brushed her curls away from her eyes and let his fingers linger at her cheek.

"I am never mad at you darling."

"But-"

"Karlie, when you are ready to talk, I will listen, until then, you take your time and we'll work on getting Anya home safely."

"You haven't called me Karlie in a long time Saul," she said and Saul sat on the arm of his armchair. They kissed slowly and just as he was pulling away, Karla deepened it and brought him closer. "At least not since our anniversary." They kissed again and Saul's hand reached her waist.

There was a cough from behind them and they pulled apart quickly. Saul pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned. Victor stood behind them, Zed at his side. Saul tensed up and Karla placed her hand on his arm, running her fingers over the muscles.

"What do you want?" Saul asked, moving to stand in front of Karla.

"I get your stressed dad, what with Anya missing, don't get me wrong I feel exactly the same way, but we need to wrap up this case, and mom is the key for that."

"You arrested her!" Saul exclaimed. "She's done nothing wrong!"

"She was the reason those girls' families never got justice." Victor snarled and Karla burst into tears.

There was stunned silence.

"You've no idea what it is like," she said coldly. "to have to live with the memories of that night, of that monster."

"Six girls died mom!"

"I was fifteen! I didn't know any better!" Karla screamed. "I was a kid, Victor. I didn't have a choice! He murdered my friends and said that if I didn't keep it quiet he would kill Saul, kill every child I was going have! I hadn't even met Saul, but I couldn't lose you! I couldn't lose any of you. I'd already lost my friends, I couldn't lose you! I have a deal to uphold, Vick. I can't testify, the minute I say anything about what happened he'll kill you!" She stopped, realizing what she'd said and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Her head darted towards the window.

"Sweetheart…" Saul trailed off and she smiled through her tears.

"They'll come for me now. I've broken the rules-" Karla looked at Saul. "They've already started. They've got Anya, Saul, and they'll kill her!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and the follows', you're all such lovely people, and you made me so happy! This chapter continues straight on from the last and it's really short, I know, I'm sorry. Updates are every Wednesday and remember that although I am taking a break from writing my other Karla and Saul stories, this will feature them quite heavily. The back-story of my characters is completely fictional, I made it up to suit the story and I in no way own these characters or the Savant idea- all rights go to Joss Stirling. This is about the boys finding their soulfinders and if you have any questions, then feel free to jump up and down, waving your hands in the air. Thank you for reading and reviewing in advance, I hope you enjoy! Xxx

**Chapter Five**

_The Benedict Home, Wrickenridge_

The Benedict home was in a state of shocked silence after Karla's revelation. Eventually Victor left, slamming the door behind him, already dialling colleagues Karla didn't want to be involved in their situation. Zed had shrugged his jacket on, heading out to find Trace and Yves and Xav went back to bed. Will followed soon after. Uriel left for his flat, hugging his mother gently, as if the slightest touch might break her, before he too slammed the door. Karla and Saul were alone.

Saul sank heavily onto the couch, sighing and rubbing his eyes with his hands. Karla shifted and fidgeted in front of the fire, not daring to say anything in case it made Saul angry. At the moment he didn't look angry, but then again, Karla thought, Saul was never one to show his emotions like she did. She still had trouble reading his face at times, whereas he described Karla as an open book.

She suddenly had a memory spring to mind of earlier that night, stood in his study doorway and screaming his name because she needed him. Karla needed Saul now as well. Needed him to tell her what to do because their daughter was missing and she wasn't coping. She had seen all those movies, watched every cop drama there was and nothing could have prepared her for this. All those cases, all those court sessions, it felt like a waste because she hadn't stopped it happening to her baby girl. Karla couldn't help the tear trickling down her cheek.

"Don't start crying again Karla," Saul said quietly, looking up at Karla with his brown eyes and she hastily wiped the tear away. Saul didn't _sound_ angry, but she had been married to him long enough that she knew when there was an argument brewing. Normally she'd hide upstairs or suddenly decide to clean the kitchen which meant her boys would take the confrontation outside. She _hated_ confrontation. It scared her, especially with guns around the house. Ever since the café in Mexico Karla refused to become involved in conflict, often hiding behind Saul until it was over.

"Saul-"

"No, baby, just go bed. I'll figure this out." he was clearly exhausted and Karla stepped closer.

"Saul-"

"Baby just do as you're told okay? Go to bed, let me figure this out."

It was as if she had been stung by a nettle.

"You're mad at me?" Saul looked her in the eye and she swallowed. "Don't lie to me Saul, please."

"Oh sweetie," Saul stood crossed the room and very gently held her waist. "My darling, you mean the world to me, okay? You know that; you know I would do anything for you; I would protect you to the death. You know I would take that bullet for you." Saul reached down and took both her hands, gently clasping them to his chest. "But to hear you sacrificed justice for your friends for my safety that means a lot. And I am never mad at you, frustrated at times, yes, but never angry." Karla burst into tears and he kissed her knuckles. "Just promise me one thing darling."

"Anything, anything," Karla was like an over eager puppy, desperate to do anything to please her husband.

"Don't ever sacrifice yourself to save me again." Saul said firmly. Karla smiled and linked her arms around his neck, crossing her fingers as she whispered the words he wanted to hear. "I promise."

_A Basement, Location: Somewhere in Denver_

"Daddy?" she whispered. She didn't know how long it had been, hours maybe or even days. It felt like years. She didn't know. Lights flickered above her, as she curled in a ball on the floor around a ragged blanket and already filthy, sobbing some minutes, screaming the next. It was quiet now though. She whimpered, wanting her Daddy more than anything. Ridley smirked at the young girl's tears and stalked over to Anya, kicking her in the back and laughing as Anya cried out.

"Now Baby Benedict, I'll ask again. What's your talent?"

Anya said nothing despite knowing she couldn't last for much longer. "Daddy?" she whispered. "Daddy?" she stretched out, and felt something cold, something hard. Ridley's boot; another kick and she screamed.

"Shut up you little brat!" Ridley yelled and at once the screaming stopped. "What is your fucking talent?"

"I want my daddy!" Anya screamed back. Ridley dragged her up by her jumper and slapped her across the cheek.

"You'll get your fucking daddy as soon as I've ripped him from his soulfinder! Now tell me your fucking talent."

"No, I want to go home, I want my mommy and my daddy and I want you to go-" Anya never finished; Ridley slammed her into the wall and Anya slumped. "Go to hell!" Anya screamed, remembering one of the insults her brother's used quite often.

"I'm already there sweetheart." Ridley kicked her stomach and Anya vomited. Ridley sniffed and marched out of the basement, yelling for Drake to watch the girl. Anya stood and ran towards the door to the basement, slamming her hands on the door until her fingers bled and her voice was hoarse; screaming "I want my daddy!" over and over.

_Streets of Denver_

By the time it was two in the morning, Trace was making his way back to his flat. The night had left him drained, and his tiredness was added to by the stress of his missing sister. It was colder now and- Trace looked up- snowing. Unbelievable; first snowfall of the year and his baby sister wasn't here to see it. He sighed as his heart panged. He missed her already and planned to call Victor as soon as he was done sleeping. He would do anything to get her back; his parents were probably out of their mind with worry for her. Trace yawned and rubbed his eyes. His car was only a little further down the road, then back to his apartment and to bed.

A shriek made him jump; then a longer shriek and a yell of "get off of me!" It wasn't his quadrant, but Trace wasn't one to stand aside and wait for others. He ran down an alleyway and came face to face with Saskia and behind her on the floor a long legged woman with dark curls. Trace swore.

"What the hell's going on Saskia?" he asked, really not in the mood. She pouted and crossed her arms in the same way Anya did when she was throwing a strop.

"The bitch was getting it on with my man!" Saskia grumbled and Trace rolled his eyes. Why was it, that whenever Saskia had problems, they all revolved around men?

"Okay, you go home, be in at the station tomorrow." Trace waved Saskia away, who snorted and clicked away in her stilettos. "Are you okay ma'am? Did she hurt you badly?"

The woman accepted his hand with a smile and was on her feet in seconds. "No, no, just a couple of bruises I guess."

"Trace Benedict," Trace said mentally and verbally. Shock crossed the woman's face before she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

_Ridley Waters honey, and I guess I'm your soulfinder._


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: I know this is short, but I am so tired and sicky that all I can write is a filler-ish chapter. My apologies. Thank you for the reviews and the follows', you're all such lovely people, and you made me so happy! Updates are every Wednesday and remember that although I am taking a break from writing my other Karla and Saul stories, this will feature them quite heavily. The back-story of my characters is completely fictional, I made it up to suit the story and I in no way own these characters or the Savant idea- all rights go to Joss Stirling. This is about the boys finding their soulfinders and if you have any questions, then feel free to jump up and down, waving your hands in the air. Thank you for reading and reviewing in advance, I hope you enjoy! Xxx

_Denver_

Trace was in a state of shock. That much was clear. Ridley was the happiest she had been in a long time. The situation was perfect. She had kidnapped Anya Benedict as revenge for Karla's betrayal of their deal. Now she was the soulfinder of Trace Benedict. She could easily worm her way in and rip them apart from the inside. All she had to do was act and acting was easy, she hadn't trained in drama for nothing. Her insides shivered with glee and she smiled as Trace took her hand. He was rich too, and there was nothing better than having everything you wanted to just fall into your lap.

Everything was perfect, perfect, perfect. And she didn't even care that Drake was waiting at their hideout, still babysitting the brat. She could hurt Karla more from the inside. What was that saying? Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Well, this was as close as they could get.

The best was yet to come, Ridley realised, as she rested her head on his arm, she didn't even need to torture Anya any more for information; she could get it all from Trace. Anya could waste away in that basement for all she cared.

Ridley wanted to skip and laugh, which was neither of her (real and chosen) character traits. Instead she giggled and leaned into Trace.

"Where do you live Ridley?" Trace asked once they reached his car. A _Mercedes_; oh Ridley, you are in for a treat, she thought to herself.

"I'm here on a business trip, and I've never been here before. I was staying in a hotel, but I can't remember where or which one it was." Ridley pouted and looked up at Trace earnestly. He grinned.

"I'm going back to my apartment and then I'm going to stay with my parents for the weekend. You could stay with me while you're here and then we could work something out." Trace looked at her and Ridley smiled and patted his cheek.

"That would be fantastic! Oh Trace you're so kind!" Trace shuffled and looked down. He opened the door and Ridley got in. They drove in silence for the first ten minutes.

"Trace, that woman, the one who-"

"Sweetheart you don't have to worry about her, I'll sort it."

"No, no, it's about what she said, about getting it on with her man."

"Oh?"

"She was wrong, he came onto me, wouldn't stop touching me and offering me drinks and-" fake tears welled in Ridley's eyes and she hastily wiped them away. Trace's face was anguished in the orange streetlights. "I don't drink Trace, I never have, I was only there because it was a friend's birthday, I told them I was going home and she followed me out!"

The car stopped as Trace pulled into a parking space. "Come on baby," he murmured, opening the door for her and gently lifting her into his strong arms; Ridley could feel his muscles contracting through her dress. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and wrapped both arms around his neck. Trace couldn't help but realise that together, he and Ridley looked just like his mom and dad. He couldn't help but wonder how he could ever have criticised his parent's undying love for one another; he felt exactly the same way about Ridley as his father did about his mother. He smiled, kissed her forehead and carried her inside the apartment building.

Trace's apartment was bare and clean. It was like a showroom, as if nobody had ever lived there. He carried her into the bedroom first. "If you want you can shower; there are towels in that closet and you can wear one on my t-shirts or something, pick anything."

Ridley nodded. She showered quickly, although while she was in there she called Drake to explain what was going on. They had laughed for a long time and plotted the next scheme in their game. She snatched a plain white shirt, rolling up the sleeves and doing up the buttons half way. Trace was already in bed and she snuggled into his side. He kissed the top of her head and the light went out, Trace thinking of how happy he was and how he and Ridley would be together forever.

_The Benedict Home, Wrickenridge_

Saturday dawned grey and drizzly, and the damp cold seemed to hang inside the Benedict home rather than out of it. The Christmas tree seemed dull and appeared to be sagging, rather than standing tall. The bulbs had gone in both the kitchen and the bathroom and the bread on the sideboard was beginning to mould. The house was stone cold; the fire was reduced to damp ashes, the heating shut off. In his anger Xav had smashed his collection of Lego models, letting the brightly coloured bricks lose themselves in sea of clothing and empty plates and bowls. Yves had taken to organising his belongings but took no joy in the satisfaction that came about with his usual cleanliness. In a blind moment he swept everything from his desk and shattered his glasses. Zed had tried to play his video games but the lack of interest had angered him, so he threw his console at the wall, smashing it into tiny pieces, the controllers followed, then the snapping of discs until his games were gone and then they cried, the three brothers cried.

By the time midday rolled around, neither Karla nor Saul had left their bed. They could hear the anger and the hurt of their sons but ignored them, locking themselves in their own little bubble. Karla was frozen, but pressed herself to Saul's body which was burning heat. He always was warmer than most. He could easily wear thin jumpers in winter and still have enough warmth to keep Karla from icing up.

"Saul," she whispered, spreading her fingers across his chest. Her breath came out in white puffs and she slipped her legs between his. "Saul, I'm cold."

"I'm sorry, darlin', I know, I should've put the heating on sooner." Saul made to get up, but Karla stopped him.

"Saul, what if we relocated downstairs, commandeered the TV and you got a fire going? We could bring the covers and the pillows and snuggle."

"I like that idea better sweetie." Saul kissed her gently, moving from her lips across her cheek and towards her neck. She smiled and tilted her neck, allowing him better access.

"Yes," Karla said softly, smoothing his hair, "snuggling with you would be far more satisfying than anything else right now."

Saul chuckled and hugged his wife tightly, spreading warmth through her body. "You're so hot!" she gasped, and wrapped herself around him to become warmer. Saul chuckled and hugged her again then disentangled himself to stand up.

"Can I take that as a compliment?" Saul asked as he gently wrapped the duvet around Karla and lifted her into his arms.

"You can take it any way you want Saul," she shivered, whined and pressed her hand on his hot cheek. "Saul, are you feverish, or am I cold?"

Saul pressed his hand to her cheek. "You're boiling baby," he said, worriedly pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. Her forehead was burning up. "Jesus Karla, you're sick. Do you feel ill?" Karla shook her head and Saul frowned.

"Just cold," she whispered. Saul felt crushed. His wife was sick, his sons were breaking down and his baby was missing. He _had _to get his priorities in order. The police were coming again later with Vick to take statements; they would begin searching the local area for Anya. Okay now he had to focus on Karla.

"Baby," he cupped her cheeks, "baby don't you worry, I'm going to make you better, okay?" Karla nodded.

Soon enough Karla was in the same position Anya had been in just a week ago; she was curled under a thick duvet, water bottle by her feet, another by her stomach. The television was playing America's Next Top Model, but Karla was barely listening. Saul was at her beck and call, although she only ever asked for kisses, cuddles and a glass of water.

They were making out now, caressing each other as they crushed each other's lips. Karla gave a moan and pulled away, falling back on the pillows and breathing heavily. "Saul, I'm sorry-I-I don't feel well enough to carry on."

"Oh thank god, you know I hate it when you guys make out." Came a voice from beside Saul. Trace was stood there, a girl on his arm. Karla blinked a couple of times, and then pulled Saul closer; the woman made her uneasy. Saul obligingly kissed her forehead and slid under the covers, letting Karla curl over him protectively.

"Mom, dad, I would like you to meet Ridley; she's my soulfinder."


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Happy Wednesday! Thank you for the reviews and the follows', you're all such lovely people, and you made me so happy! Updates are every Wednesday and remember that although I am taking a break from writing my other Karla and Saul stories, this will feature them quite heavily. The back-story of my characters is completely fictional, I made it up to suit the story and I in no way own these characters or the Savant idea- all rights go to Joss Stirling. This is about the boys finding their soulfinders and if you have any questions, then feel free to jump up and down, waving your hands in the air. Thank you for reading and reviewing in advance, I hope you enjoy! Xxx

Chapter Seven

Saul looked at Karla hesitantly, the shivery feeling of danger washing over his body and he wrapped his right arm around his wife, pulling her against his chest. He was certain it was the woman giving off the danger signal but made no sign of this.

_Saul, she makes me uneasy. _Karla. Saul kissed her neck and tightened his grip.

_Keep your shields up sweetie, just for now, it might just be the fever, or the case. Or both. _

Trace's soulfinder Ridley, smiled hesitantly and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Benedict, Trace has told me so much about you."

Karla, ever the actress, flashed a dainty smile and said quietly "It's lovely to meet you to Ridley, I'd shake hands but I'm not feeling that well and I don't want to make you sick as well."

Saul said nothing and Karla elbowed him gently. _Saul!_

He shook his head and shook hands with Ridley. "Sorry, yes it's lovely to meet you to Ridley. I'd get up but, my wife doesn't want to be alone when she's sick."

"I hope you feel better soon." Ridley said smiling again at Karla. "Is there anything we can get you?"

Karla thought Ridley to be very pretty, even if she did make her uneasy. She had long thick black hair and eyes with that perfect line of eyeliner. She was tall too, even if she was wearing heels and Karla sighed enviously leaning back on Saul. She often wished she could be taller. She wore heels of course, but they only made Saul frustrated because she'd trip in them and either bruise or break something. Trace looked happy to, extremely happy and for that Karla was glad Ridley had come along.

"No," she said quietly, "no I don't need anything, just my husband." she smiled and found Saul's hand under the covers. Their fingers linked and she squeezed. He squeezed back and gently brushed the top of her head with his lips.

"Okay, I'm going to show Ridley around before everyone comes over so we can get this Anya business sorted out. Are Zed and the other upstairs?"

"Yes," Saul replied, "I'd leave them. From what we heard, they weren't okay. They'll come down when their ready son."

"They'll come down now; I want them to meet Ridley." Trace bounded up the stairs, leaving Ridley in the living room with Saul and Karla.

"I was sorry to hear about Anya," she said quietly, "if there's anything I can do to help, I'll help you any way I can. My gift allows me to see into the minds of others and control them, I wouldn't even have to touch her. If you would let me access her from yours or Trace's brother's thoughts, I could try to find her?"

"Would you?" Karla said eagerly, sitting up, all uneasiness forgotten. "Oh that would be wonderful, wouldn't it Saul?"

"Yes," Saul said, although Karla knew he was holding back judgement. "We would be extremely grateful."

"Mom! Dad!" Xav yelled from his bedroom. "Tell my jerk of a brother to leave me alone!"

"Trace!" Karla warned. Saul touched her cheek and her attention was on him.

"Xav stop being selfish! My soulfinder is downstairs and I want you to get dressed- _nicely_- and say hello. At least pretend you have manners for today."

"Trace, leave them be!" Saul called but it was as if Trace had ignored him. Minutes later, Zed came charging down the stairs and stopped at the sight of Ridley. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing, kneeling beside his mom and kissing her cheek.

"I hear you're sick," he said quietly. Karla smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Not sick enough to tell you to mind your manners my darling," Zed sighed and she patted his cheek. It surprised Ridley that Karla had such control over her sons, especially that one. He looked like he belonged in a gang, knifing old ladies and defacing windows.

"Hi Ridley, I'm Zed, it's nice to meet you." Zed droned, still sitting close to his mother. She kissed the top of his head and rubbed his shoulder.

"Good boy," she murmured.

_I'm only down here to stop her attacking you._

_Just because your father can sense danger doesn't mean I'm going to be attacked Zed, if you want to return to your bedroom no one will mind. _

_You're not going to lecture me because we have guests?_

_Son, I think we will all understand._ Saul joined the conversation.

_Trace won't. You should have seen the way Trace was manipulating Yves into coming down. He kept saying we were all being selfish. _

_Oh darling, you leave Trace to us, if you want to go, go._

_No I'll stay. She might hurt you. _

"Zed that's a cute name, is it short for… something?"

Cute? Zed looked at her incredulously; how old did she think he was? Karla bit her lip to stop herself from giggling and buried her face in her hands.

"It's just Zed," he said shortly. _I have a confession…_

Karla and Saul both looked at each other. _Go on… _That was Saul, a gentle brush against his mind.

_I was angry and scared and I needed to get it out before I yelled at you guys. _Zed said quickly. _Please don't be angry, or tell my brothers._

_Darling you know you can tell us anything. _

_I threw my Xbox against the wall… and my consoles… and I snapped all my games into a million pieces. _Zed looked up at his parents. Karla cupped his cheek, hardly caring if Ridley felt left out. Saul slid out from under the duvet and knelt in front of Zed. His youngest child may have been seventeen but he was still, especially in Karla's eyes, their baby; that tiny delicate bundle born in mid-July. He covered Karla's hand with his own and made Zed look at him.

_I know they were expensive- _Zed began, but Saul hushed him.

_Don't you worry about it son. I'm pleased you told us, and found a way to let your anger out without hurting others. And it is perfectly okay to be scared sometimes, you're only human. _

Zed smiled and hugged his dad tightly. "Thank you daddy," he whispered, so only Saul could hear him.

_A Basement, Location: Somewhere in Denver_

_Anya hated the smell of vomit. This basement reeked of it. Closing her eyes and holding her breath she could just about imagine home and her daddy and her momma and her brothers. It had been three days since Ridley had left her down here, screaming for her daddy. In that time Anya had decided they were starving her out until she decided to tell them her power, which she couldn't because she didn't even know what her power was herself. _

_Anya sighed and closed her eyes, curling up on the cold stone floor and tried to imagine her daddy swooping into the basement, picking her up in his strong arms and kissing her until her momma cried and her brothers whooped with joy. The image was so real she could almost smell her daddy, if she could hold that image, maybe some way it could become real. _

_Anya looked up as shouts were heard above, eyes widening, she realised it was her father and brothers. She banged her small hands against the door, screaming and shrieking for all it was worth._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Please daddy!" She began to sob, her voice breaking. "Trace! Victor! Please help me, please! Daddy!"_

"_Anya? Anya? Anya? Where are you princess?"_

"_Daddy!" She cried out. That was who she wanted; her daddy! Oh please let him take her home and keep her safe and then find momma and be happy again. "Daddy! I'm down here!"_

"_It's okay baby, we've found you!" Yelled her father._

"_Anya!" That was Trace. "Stand away from the door babygirl!"_

_Still sobbing, she moved back to her corner, feet smearing the pool of blood, staining her skin a dull dark red. With a crash the door was kicked open, the rotting wood collapsing on the ground, as if it too, was exhausted. Her eldest brother skidded down the stairs and came to a halt in front of his sister, Victor and Saul hot on his heels._

"_Daddy?" Anya rubbed a filthy hand across her cheek, smearing dirt and tears. Saul smiled tenderly and came closer, strong arms outstretched in his old faded blue shirt. She began to cry again, so happy to be rescued at long last._

"_Yeah baby, come here little princess." He beckoned her forward and Anya flew into his arms, winding her legs around his chest and her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. The blood on her feet stained his shirt, but he didn't care, relieved for his daughter to be safe with him, to be alive. _

"_Hush now babygirl, you're safe now. Daddy's got you, the nasty men won't hurt you anymore, I promise princess. I've got you, baby, you're safe, I'll protect you." Saul soothed his daughter, whispering the words she needed to hear in her ear as he carried her out to the car, rubbing her back with his hand. _

There was a shatter and Anya's eyes snapped open. It was a dream…her daddy had been a dream. Anya began to sob, strangled cries echoing off the walls. Why did it have to be a dream?

"Oh, come now princess, don't you cry, Ridley and I have a little plan for you." Anya stopped and sat up. A man sat in the corner opposite her, with shaggy brown hair and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He sniggered and Anya flinched, standing and stepping backwards. She was quite afraid of this man.

"See here's what we're going to do little princess. Once we've stolen your mommy's soulfinder and we have both of you here, we're going to do a little negotiating. You see your mommy made a deal with Ridley's daddy but your mommy broke her end of the deal. I foresaw that. I can see the future, you know. By having you two here, we can have whatever we want; money, drugs, alcohol, a big house on a beach in California…even your mommy in my bed. She will do anything we want because we have you."

Anya hadn't really taken any of this in, but she fell to the floor sobbing.

"Oh don't you cry, princess, we have plans for you too, you see, we're going to put you on a plane to a pretty city called Amsterdam, in which there is a Red Light Street. You are going to work in a large house making lots of men like your daddy happy. And that will make your daddy very proud indeed." The man smirked. "I'm Drake, welcome to the business."

"I want to go home." Anya muttered.

"Oh but princess, you wanted to come with us, you said so yourself, that's what you told your daddy."

"Well, I want to go home now! Please, my daddy can give you all those nice things, just let me go. Please, Mr. Drake, I want my daddy, please."

"You want your daddy; well we'll get you your daddy, princess, and then no more crying little princess."

Anya continued to sob and Drake grew angry. "Now, stop that!" he yelled, "I said we'll get you your daddy and that's final. Not another word from you until Ridley gets here."

"I just want to go home," she whispered. Drake dropped his bottle and it shattered. She took a step back, frightened. Drake came closer until he had her thin wrist trapped between his long pale fingers and she squirmed.

"now stop that," he said softly, stroking her hair. "Or I'll have to punish you."


End file.
